The Kenshingumi in New York
by Hadley T
Summary: STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE TILL THE HOLIDAYS The Kenshingumi decide to go to New York for Christmas (Staying at The Plaza of course!) but something happens that the kenshigumi didn't expect . (Couples: AM, KK,YT Yes i have ALMOST everyone in this fanfic)
1. Getting to New York

**Kaoru's POV  
**  
On a cold winter's morning the Kenshingumi woke to the snowflakes resting on their window sill. Kaoru opened her eyes slightly and then shut them hoping to fall back asleep.  
  
Before he came...  
  
Yahiko tiptoed down the hall of the Dojo and then with all the voice he could gather he let out a cry,

"KAORU WAKE UP OR WE"LL BE LATE FOR NEW YORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped right out of her skin. 'Why that Yahiko! Ugh I'm going to get him!' Kaoru could hear voices down the hall. It was most likely the voices of Kenshin and Sano. Yes the ex-gangster was coming along with them. And in Kaoru's mind eliminating any chance to be with Kenshin. "Hurry up busu or we'll be late!" Yahiko screamed again. Then Yahiko ripped the covers off Kaoru leaving her face to face with the chilly morning air. "Yahiko Mjojin get yout butt...." Kaoru was about to finish her sentence until the red-head rurouni came in. She pulled the covers over her and screamed, "Get out!!!"  
  
Kenshin ran out of the room turning ten shades of red while Yahiko was right behind him. When Kaoru saw them finally turn the corner of the hall she leaped out of bed and then put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed and pulled her hair up and tied it with her favorite indigo ribbon. She then walked out of her room and met up with the group. "So you decided to wake up eh?" Sano grinned.  
  
"Shut up Sano I'm not in the mood" She grabbed her bag viciously, giving off bad vibes, and with that exited out of the dojo toward the taxi. The rest of the kenshingumi followed behind the fuming Kaoru. As they got into the taxi they realized one thing, it was way too small to fit all of them. But they decided to make the best of it and pushed Kaoru in first.  
  
After Kaoru, Kenshin was jammed up right next to her. He started to blush while Kaoru noticed and blushed too. Sano looked at the two and put his hands on his hips and added " Aww now isn't that cute?" He and Yahiko started to laugh while Kaoru sent a threatening glare. Finally with some convincing, Sano got into the car but leaving Yahiko the only one left. He squeezed his little body as close in as he could and then tried with much difficultly to close the door.

* * *

**Sano's POV**  
  
Yahiko being the smart boy he was questioned, "Why doesn't Sano sit in the front?" Sano replied "I would if I could but I can't. Look" he pointed to the person sitting in the front seat. She turned her head around and looked at Yahiko. "Ts-t-tsubame??? What are you doing here?" Yahiko look utterly shocked. "Well Kaoru invited me to come to New York with you all" Yahiko felt his heart speed up. Tsubame was going to be with them for Christmas in New York. He felt like the happiest boy alive. But that all changed when Sano saw the look on his face and added "Ooh I guess we'll have two couples on this trip then" They all gave him a deadly look and he shut up.  
  
Once they reached the airport they went through the boring procedure of checking the bags and waiting in line. Sano noticed how Yahiko was watching Tsubame and nudged him waking the boy out of his trance. "Come on Yahiko go talk to the gal. You defiantly like her and you can't deny it" Yahiko blushed.

"Yyea but.... HEY SANO WHO SAYS I LIKE HER!!" Sano grinned and then walked past him. Yahiko caught up with them clearly not noticing the moving line. When all their waiting was over they boarded the plane and sat down ready for some relaxation. As Sano had thought, Kenshin and Kaoru talked while the two kids next to him eyed each other. Sano felt very alone. He had no girl. Sano sighed and thought about getting some shuteye.  
  
As he was starting to dose someone poked him. Immediately his eyes shot open, Of course it was Yahiko. "What do ya want kid?" he was trying to get to sleep and just wanted to tell Yahiko to shut up "I-I I CANT HEAR HELP ME SANO!!! I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!" Sano chuckled and then motioned Yahiko to pop his ears. Finally after awhile Yahiko was back to normal and Sano thought about getting some sleep.  
  
When they neared landing in New York, Sano woke up due to the "bouncy-ness" of the plane. He looked over to see Kaoru's head on Kenshin's shoulder and Tsubame and Yahiko fast asleep. He didn't want to bother them so he decided to indulge himself with the plane's food. He frowned in disgust, this food was worse than Kaoru's cooking. He swallowed the gross food and then pushed away the tray and slide back into his chair. Further more this trip wasn't going the way he planned. He had hoped for free food, some Christmas presents and even some Christmas cheer. He noticed that Kaoru and Kenshin had woken up. 'Here we go again with the I'm-too-shy-to-admit-it couple'. Kaoru looked where she had been and then quickly placed herself back in her own seat while trying to hide her crimson face.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**  
  
What was she doing with her head on Kenshin's Shoulder? She noticed Sano staring at them and then turned away. Today had been such a rushed day, she just needed to get off the plane and get that New York feel...  
  
...Unfortunately that's not what was going to happen.  
  
How did I do for my first chapter of my first Fanfic????? Please R&R!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Arriving & Kaoru's Fall

Hey again! Here's the next chapter! Oops I forgot to say before: No I don't own rurouni kenshin and im sorry for not saying that before on the first chapter  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
What was she doing lying her head aside kenshin's? She noticed Sano staring at them and then turned away today had been such a rushed day she just needed to get off the plane and get that New York feel...  
  
...Unfortunately that's not what was going to happen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
As the kenshingumi decided to get off the plane Kaoru stumbled, cursed and then eventually tumbled down the plane's steps. Before noticing what was happening Kenshin jumped over Yahiko, Sano, and Tsubame to get to Kaoru and quickly scooped her up. The 'couple' blushed as some people in the crowd could be heard saying things like 'How sweet' or 'He is quite the gentleman saving that young lady' After a period of awkward silence Sano interrupted by stating  
  
"Hey Kenshin are you ever going to put the down missy?"  
  
Kenshin blushed but lightly let Kaoru slide out of his arms "There Miss Kaoru. I hope you didn't really hurt yourself during that fall" He smiled that darn rurouni smile that Kaoru couldn't help but fall for literally.  
  
"MISS KAORU!" Kenshin ran quicly to where she fell.  
  
"Kenshin Im fine, I guess when I fell I bumped my head or something" She smiled weakly back at him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru I think you should lie down..." Kenshin was about to continue until Kaoru interrupted him.  
  
"Kenshin you BAKA!! I'm NOT going to lie down on the road in an Airport!!"  
  
"Kaoru you didn't let me finish, that you didn't. I was going to say that you should lie down at the hotel so that you could get some rest" Kenshin pulled her up off the road and held her close. He started walking toward the 'thing' Kaoru had talked about called 'Customs'.  
  
-------------------2 Hours Later------------------------  
  
"Finally we are done!" Yahiko exclaimed. Kenshin got up out of the seat he was sitting in still having Kaoru In his arm. He didn't mind nor was he embaressed he just treasured the time he had with her. The kenshingumi walked out of the airport and got a cab.  
  
"Please sir, if you may take us to." Kenshin pulls out a little booklet and reads it out loud ".The Pla-a-zz-a" 'I hope I said that right. Kaoru would kill me if I didn't get her to the right hotel, that she would. Especially when we had it paid for by that very nice gentleman, I think his name was Mr. Ashitaka (AN: Ok don't shoot me I couldn't think of a name so I took the guy from Princess Mononoke)' Kenshin sighed. When they reached the hotel, Kenshin did an ORO and Yahiko had his mouth open so that it touched the ground.  
  
Tsubame took two fingers and gently closed his mouth. Yahiko blushed a deep red. Kenshin inwardly chuckled. He had never really considerd Yahiko to ever like Tsubame even though it was completely obvious.  
  
Everyone got out of the cab and walked into the enormous lobby. Again Yahiko's mouth dropped and again Tsubame closed it.  
  
"You know Yahiko if you keep doing that your mouth is going to come off and then who would I have to talk to?" She smiled. Kenshin turned his gaze back to Kaoru, she was sleeping. 'I guess that bump was really bad' Kaoru started to move and then opened her big blue eyes and stared in Kenshin's Violet Eyes. She blushed and Kenshin let her go. Ohh how the time passed even though he had held her for nearly3 hours, 'I wish I could watch her sleep forever'. Again he turned to Kaoru who seamed to notice a couple.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm? What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"Who are you staring at?" Kenshin asked. There was no answer, the 'couple' as it looked like was coming closer. "Kaoru?" He said again softly. She was staring at that couple 'What was it about them that made her not answer him?' Suddenly he relized why she was not talking, Kaoru ran to the woman of the couple and hugged her tight. She seamed to have started a very interesting conversation. He looked at the 'couple', A very tall man with black hair and blue eyes next to a shorter girl with sea-green eyes. He walked toword them putting on his rurouni smile again.  
  
Hello Miss Mi.."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ok so how was the next chapter? I know shorter than the first but I just had to type this in? Anyone wonderng who the 'couple' is? Ok ok ok so you all now could have guessed but what will happen when He finds out his true fealings for her. 


	3. Aoshi & Misao's Arrival

Thank you everyone for sending reviews!!! I'm starting to work on an A/M fanfic. since they are my favorite characters in RK. (Sorry!) Anyway back to the story..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Who are you staring at?" Kenshin asked. There was no answer, the 'couple' as it looked like was coming closer. "Kaoru?" He said again softly. She was staring at that couple 'What was it about them that made her not answer him?' Suddenly he realized why she wasn't talking, Kaoru ran to the woman of the couple and hugged her tight. She seamed to have started a very interesting conversation. He looked at the 'couple', a very tall man with black hair and blue eyes next to a shorter girl with sea-green eyes. He walked toward them putting on his rurouni smile again.  
  
Hello Miss Mi.."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
"Hello Miss Misao!" Kenshin turned toward the man beside her "Aoshi"  
  
Aoshi just nodded and looked down at Misao who was busily chatting away with Kaoru. 'She looks so peaceful, meeting her friends from the dojo again'. Aoshi sighed inwardly. His pretty little Misao was all grown up but she still was his princess, the Misao who would cling to his arm during the summer lightning storms. Aoshi sighed again, inwardly of course. Something or someone broke his train of thought.  
  
"But Misao what are you doing here with." Kaoru nodded up toward Aoshi and spoke with a low whisper to recite his name "Aoshi?"  
  
Misao giggled. Aoshi's face faulted. 'What was she laughing about? What? Was I funny to talk about?'  
  
Misao leaned in to say something when Aoshi put his hand on her shoulder and said "I was going to accompany Misao around New York City for the holidays."  
  
"Oh so this is why you two are here?" Kaoru said adding a hint of sadness in her tone (AN: More of a disappointment)  
  
Misao bowed her head down following Kaoru's silent orders close enough to each other so that barely they could hear each other talk. Aoshi gave Kenshin a look of puzzlement but in return got a smile before he heard (AN: with his super cool ninja skills of course :P ) quiet whispers. Aoshi was about to bend over before he realized he needed to keep calm and cool and not try listen on the conversation but unfortunately he could keep straight up tall but couldn't stop himself from hearing about what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh I thought.I." Kaoru whispered  
  
"I know what you were thinking Kaoru" Misao started but was interrupted by a very noisy and inconsiderate little spiky haired samurai (AN: At least I think so ;) )  
  
"SANO!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!!"  
  
"What Yahiko it was about time you told little Tsubame over there"  
  
"SANOOOOOOOOO!!" Yahiko attached himself to Sanosuke's hair.  
  
"Now.OUCH..Yahiko.OUCH.Is that the way.you.OUCH!!!!!!!"  
  
Aoshi looked toward the back of the lobby to see a completely flustered Tsubame. 'Poor girl, rooster-head is embarrassing the kid in front of his girlfriend' as if Misao could read Aoshi's thoughts she almost spoke his exact words..  
  
Misao's POV  
  
"Poor Kid and right in front of Tsubame.Tsk.Tsk.Tsk" Misao shook her head sideways. She looked to her side to see her beloved Aoshi-sama. She reached over and wrapped her two arms around his arm and started pulling him toward the front desk to check in at the hotel.  
  
They had been there for so long that they forgot to check in to their rooms. Misao blushed as she pulled Aoshi to the front of the desk. 'What did I do now' she unwillingly let go of Aoshi's arm. 'It was soo warm and.and MUSCULAR!' Misao started to giggle as she thought about it. All she got was a slightly puzzled look from Aoshi's face. The lady at the front desk put down her book and quickly put on an Im-so-darn-perky face.  
  
"Ah good day to you" She looked at Aoshi in awe. Misao felt a small growl escape her throat. The woman gazed down to see Misao and laughed and then turned to Aoshi.  
  
"Hello Sir welcome to The Plaza"  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
Aoshi seamed unaware of what Misao just did, to Misao at least. But to her surprise he had noticed it and felt the tension between the two women. 'Yes Misao is a woman not a child anymore. Even though sometimes it's just unnecessary for her behavior it's just something Misao does to be Misao'.  
  
"Yes thank you I have reservations under my name, Shinomori Aoshi." He still being Aoshi had his cool, icy glare on to inform the woman that he was not interested in her flirting. 'Because Misao is mine and no one else shall take her place.' Another voice in Aoshi's head chimed in and said '.....in your heart, Shinomori'  
  
Misao saw his look and then woke him up "Aoooooshi!? Hello anyone in there?" She waved her hand in his face.  
  
The woman took that daze and thought he was staring at her but really he was thinking about Misao.  
  
"Hmm. What Misao?"  
  
"The room keys?? She's handing them to you" (Sorry i've never been to the plaza so I don't know If they have those credit card looking room keys)  
  
"Oh"  
  
Aoshi put out his hands for the keys, as the keys slid into his hand the woman brushed her hand across his hand and on purpose, then left her hand in his hand. This got Misao furious and grabbed the woman's hand and threw it back to her.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself" She turned and took Aoshi's hand and walked to the elevator. If anyone paid any attention not to the fuming Misao but to Aoshi they would all notice that he was blushing a nice shade of pink (AN: Which is quite an accomplishment for Aoshi)  
  
When they reached their room Misao was too distracted to notice that Aoshi had said something. (AN: But since I'm nice ill let you in on what he said )  
  
"This is trip is going to turn out different.now" Aoshi grinned just slightly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh finally it is soo hard to type as Aoshi.That's all I have to say. Actually no.Next chapter will be fixated on Aoshi and Misao and then we will get back to the kenshingumi. Sorry :( 


End file.
